I. Background Regarding Nanoparticulate Active Agent Compositions
Nanoparticulate active agent compositions, first described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684 (“the '684 patent”), are particles consisting of a poorly soluble therapeutic or diagnostic agent having adsorbed onto, or associated with, the surface thereof a non-crosslinked surface stabilizer. Many factors can affect bioavailability including the dosage form and various properties, e.g., dissolution rate of the drug. Poor bioavailability is a significant problem encountered in the development of pharmaceutical compositions, particularly those containing an active ingredient that is poorly soluble in water. By decreasing the particle size of an active agent, the surface area of the composition is increased, thereby generally resulting in an increased bioavailability. The '684 patent does not teach nanoparticulate compositions of polycosanols.
Methods of making nanoparticulate active agent compositions are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,187 and 5,862,999, both for “Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388, for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,118 for “Process of Preparing Therapeutic Compositions Containing Nanoparticles.” None of these patents teach nanoparticulate compositions of polycosanols.
Nanoparticulate active agent compositions are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,262 for “Use of Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,401 for “Method to Reduce Particle Size Growth During Lyophilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,767 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,552 for “Novel Formulation For Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,404 for “Method of X-Ray Imaging Using Iodinated Aromatic Propanedioates;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,507 for “Use of Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Nanoparticle Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,564 for “Formulations Comprising Olin 10-G to Prevent Particle Aggregation and Increase Stability;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,702 for “Use of Non-Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Minimize Nanoparticulate Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,957 for “Preparation and Magnetic Properties of Very Small Magnetic-Dextran Particles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,459 for “Use of Purified Surface Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,363 and 5,494,683, both for “Surface Modified Anticancer Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,492 for “Water Insoluble Non-Magnetic Manganese Particles as Magnetic Resonance Enhancement Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,824 for “Use of Tyloxapol as a Nanoparticulate Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,710 for “Method for Making Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,393 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,440 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,583 for “Method of Preparing Nanoparticle Compositions Containing Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,683 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbamic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,204 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Dimers as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,738 for “Nanoparticulate NSAID Formulations;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,218 for “Nanoparticulate Iododipamide Derivatives for Use as X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,328 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Diatrizoxy Ester X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,133 for “Process of Preparing X-Ray Contrast Compositions Containing Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,160 for “Surface Modified NSAID Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,931 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,188 for “Polyalkylene Block Copolymers as Surface Modifiers for Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,448 for “Sulfated Non-ionic Block Copolymer Surfactant as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,536 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,749 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carboxylic Anydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,750 for “Diagnostic Imaging X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,783 for “Redispersible Nanoparticulate Film Matrices With Protective Overcoats;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,579 for “Site-specific Adhesion Within the GI Tract Using Nanoparticles Stabilized by High Molecular Weight, Linear Poly(ethylene Oxide) Polymers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,108 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,143 for “Butylene Oxide-Ethylene Oxide Block Copolymers Surfactants as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,456 for “Milled Naproxen with Hydroxypropyl Cellulose as Dispersion Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,657 for “Novel Barium Salt Formulations Stabilized by Non-ionic and Anionic Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,938 for “Sugar Based Surfactant for Nanocrystals;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,981 for “Improved Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents and Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,552 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbonic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388 for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,919 for “Nanoparticles Containing the R(−)Enantiomer of Ibuprofen;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,001 for “Aerosols Containing Beclomethasone Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,025 for “Reduction of Intravenously Administered Nanoparticulate Formulation Induced Adverse Physiological Reactions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,829 “Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,858 for “Methods of Making Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,225 for “Injectable Formulations of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,506 for “New Solid Dose Form of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,400 for “Methods of Treating Mammals Using Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,922 for “Nebulized Aerosols Containing Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,989 for “Methods for Preventing Crystal Growth and Particle Aggregation in Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,806 for “Use of PEG-Derivatized Lipids as Surface Stabilizers for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,029 for “Rapidly Disintegrating Solid Oral Dosage Form,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,986 for “Solid Dose Nanoparticulate Compositions Comprising a Synergistic Combination of a Polymeric Surface Stabilizer and Dioctyl Sodium Sulfosuccinate;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,814 for “Bioadhesive Nanoparticulate Compositions Having Cationic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,478 for “Small Scale Mill;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,381 for “Methods for Targeting Drug Delivery to the Upper and/or Lower Gastrointestinal Tract,” all of which are specifically incorporated by reference. In addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020012675 A1, published on Jan. 31, 2002, for “Controlled Release Nanoparticulate Compositions,” describes nanoparticulate compositions, and is specifically incorporated by reference. None of these patents teach nanoparticulate compositions of polycosanols.
Amorphous small particle compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,484 for “Particulate Composition and Use Thereof as Antimicrobial Agent;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,689 for “Method for Making Uniformly Sized Particles from Water-Insoluble Organic Compounds;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,454 for “Method for Making Uniformly-Sized Particles From Insoluble Compounds;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,522 for “Ultrasmall, Non-aggregated Porous Particles of Uniform Size for Entrapping Gas Bubbles Within and Methods;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,496, for “Ultrasmall Porous Particles for Enhancing Ultrasound Back Scatter.”
II. Background Regarding Polycosanols
Policosanol (polycosanol) produces cholesterol lowering effects within the first 6-8 weeks of use. At a daily dosage of 10 mg taken at night, LDL cholesterol levels typically drop by 20-25% within the first six months of use. At a dosage of 20 mg, LDL levels typically drop by 25-30%. HDL levels typically increase by 15-25% only after two months of use. The combined LDL reduction and HDL increase will produce a significant and dramatic improvement in the LDL to HDL ratio.
Policosanol (polycosanol) produces cholesterol lowering effects within the first 6-8 weeks of use. At a daily dosage of 10 mg taken at night, LDL cholesterol levels typically drop by 20-25% within the first six months of use. At a dosage of 20 mg, LDL levels typically drop by 25-30%. HDL levels typically increase by 15-25% only after two months of use. The combined LDL reduction and HDL increase will produce a significant and dramatic improvement in the LDL to HDL ratio. See http://www.firstratemall.com/cholesterolfreeheart/.
Cholesterol is transported through the bloodstream by special molecules called lipoproteins. There are three main kinds of lipoproteins: high-density lipoprotein (HDL), low-density lipoprotein (LDL), and very low-density lipoprotein (VLDL). LDL carries fats from the liver to the body cells, while HDL carries fat back to the liver. The higher the level of LDL the greater the risk of fat-related illnesses such as atherosclerosis. In contrast, HDL protects against these illnesses because it removes fats from circulation and puts them back into storage in the liver.
The fatty acids in policosanol are primarily 1-Octacosanol, 1-Triacontanol, 1-Tetracosanol, and 1-Hexacosanol. Typical usage levels range from 500-10,000 micrograms per serving/dose. Typical commercially available commercial compositions are 90% minimum fatty alcohols of (a) 1-Tetracosanol: 0-10%; (b) 1-Hexacosanol: 2-15%; (c) 1-Heptacosanol: 0-0.5%; (d) 1-Octacosanol: 55-70%; (e) 1-Nonacosanol: 0-10%; (f) 1-Triacontanol: 5-20%; (g) 1-Dotriacontanol: 0.1-10%; and (h) 1-Tetratriacontanol: 0.1-10%.
It would be desirable to provide stable, dispersible polycosanol particles, up to about the 2000 nm size range, which can be readily prepared and formulated in pharmaceutically useful and more convenient, palatable forms for consumption. The present invention satisfies these needs.